1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fire resistant slipsheet in roll form, a fire resistant roofing system, and a method for installing a fire resistant roofing system. Embodiments of the invention relate to slipsheets that can be used in the roofing industry as fire barriers for protecting buildings and homes.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are different types of underlayments and slipsheets used in the roofing industry as fire barriers for protecting buildings and homes. For example, gypsum boards have been used as fire barriers with a ¼″ minimum thickness. However, gypsum boards are very heavy, which presents handling and transportation issues on a roof. Additionally, once the gypsum boards are installed, they must be immediately covered with the roof covering because the boards cannot get wet.
Other sheet-type products have been developed to provide fire resistance to buildings and homes such as FR-10 and FR-50 slipsheets manufactured by Atlas Roofing Corp. However, these sheets require the installation of multiple layers in order to achieve the desired fire barrier.
Therefore, there is a need for a fire resistant slipsheet which is not heavy, does not require a labor and time intensive installation, and which achieves the desired fire barrier with a single layer installation.